I Fell In Love With A Vampire!
by Aerisuke
Summary: When Orochimaru first meets Rikku, it's love at sight for them. But when Rikku is given a choice to become a vampire, what will she do? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: The New Guardians

I Fell In Love With A Vampire! Chapter 1: The New Guardians

**(NOTE: YEP, THAT'S RIGHT, EVERYONE. I'M DOING ANOTHER VAMPIRE LOVE STORY. EXCEPT IT'S NOT SASUSAKU. WELL, SASUKE'S IN THIS STORY, BUT SAKURA IS NOT. BUT ANYWAYS, I WAS INSPIRED BY BOTH THE BOOK AND MOVIE VERSIONS OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA. I'VE ALREADY READ THE FIRST TWILIGHT AND NEW MOON, BUT I'M ALMOST DONE WITH READING ECLIPSE. BUT I WILL NOT BE DOING THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF NEW MOON IF I WATCH THE SECOND MOVIE AND IF I READ ECLIPSE. WELL, THEY SAID THAT BREAKING DAWN (THE MOVIE) IS COMING OUT IN NOVEMBER 2011, SO I'LL PROBABLY HAVE TIME TO READ THE FOURTH BOOK. BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD DO THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF BREAKING DAWN BASED ON THE BOOK OR THE MOVIE. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS VAMPIRE LOVE STORY BETWEEN OROCHIMARU FROM NARUTO AND SHIPPUDEN, AND RIKKU FROM FINAL FANTASY X. P.S. DON'T THEY MAKE A CUTE COUPLE? ALSO, SASUKE IS SEVENTEEN IN THIS ONE.)**

After Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke left Orochimaru's lair, they were given an invitation from Auron, one of Yuna's guardians to meet them in Luca. When they got to Luca, Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto met Yuna and her guardians.

"Yuna... I would like you to meet your new guardians." said Auron as he walked to the three men.

"This Orochimaru..." said Auron as he walked to Orochimaru.

"This is Kabuto..." said Auron as he walked to Kabuto.

"...and this is Sasuke." said Auron as he walked to Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Yuna due to her natural beauty.

"Sasuke?" asked Kabuto.

"Huh? What?" asked Sasuke.

"Were you... were you staring at Yuna?" asked Kabuto.

"No." lied Sasuke.

"Liar." said Tidus.

"What? Kabuto... she's beautiful. I can't help myself." said Sasuke.

"Listen, Sasuke... now that you and your friends are her guardians... you better stay away from Yuna. She belongs to me." said Tidus as he walked up to Sasuke.

"Uh.. actually, Tidus... Orochimaru is my master... Kabuto is his right-hand-man." said Sasuke.

"Whatever." said Tidus.

"Anyway... shall we get going?" asked Auron.

"Yes! Orochimaru... Kabuto... Sasuke... welcome to the group." said Yuna as she did the Yevon bow.

"Um... Yuna..." said Orochimaru.

"Huh? What is it, Orochimaru?" asked Yuna.

"I'd prefer if you'd call me _Lord _Orochimaru." said Orochimaru.

"Okay then. As I said before: Lord Orochimaru... Sasuke... Kabuto... welcome to the group." said Yuna as she did the Yevon bow once again.

"Now then... shall we get going?" asked Auron as everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay... let's move out." said Auron as the ten of them continued Yuna's pilgrimage.


	2. Chapter 2: Orochimaru Meet Rikku

I Fell In Love With A Vampire! Chapter 2: Orochimaru... Meet Rikku

**(NOTE: I KNOW THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID THAT THE TEN OF THEM WERE CONTINUING YUNA'S PILGRIMAGE. I MEANT THE NINE OF THEM CONTINUING YUNA'S PILGRIMAGE. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER! IN THIS CHAPTER, OROCHIMARU GETS TO MEET RIKKU FOR THE FIRST TIME... AND FALLS IN LOVE WITH HER AT FIRST SIGHT!)**

3 days later...

A few days after Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke joined Yuna and her guardians on her pilgrimage, they came across the Moonflow. Right after they met Biran and Yenke Ronso, they come across a girl named Rikku.

"You're... not dead?" asked Tidus.

"You know her, Tidus?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah! That's Rikku... an old friend of mine! Uh... Rikku?" asked Tidus as he and Sasuke saw Yuna taking off her Al Bhed outfit.

"Thought I was done for back there." said Rikku with a sigh.

"Rikku! You're Rikku! Hey! You're okay! How've you been?" asked Tidus.

"How've I been... how've I been? I spend the rest of my stupid quest to find you, and now you're asking how I've been? I've been terrible, thank you very much!" said an angry Rikku.

"Is she usually like this?" asked Sasuke as he whispered to Tidus.

"No. She's usually kind and sweet." said Tidus.

"Anyway, you don't look so good, Rikku. What happened?" asked Tidus.

"Oh... let me think... oh I know... you beat me up, remember?" asked Rikku as Tidus fell to the ground.

"Wait... so that machina... that was you?" asked Tidus,

"Mm-hmm. Oh... and that really hurt you know... you jerk!" cried Rikku.

"Wait... but you attacked us!" cried Tidus.

"Nuh-uh, Tidus. It's not exactly what you think." said Rikku.

"Yo!" said Wakka as he, Lulu, Auron, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimahri, and Yuna walked to Rikku, Sasuke, and Tidus.

"Friend of yours?" asked Wakka.

"Uh, you could say that." said Tidus.

"Please to meet ya! I'm Rikku!" cried Rikku.

"Hey, Yuna... Lulu... I told you about her, remember? She's an Al Bhe—ow! Sasuke!" said Tidus as Sasuke punched him.

"She's an Albanian." said Sasuke.

"Ah... Albanian, you say?" asked Wakka.

"So... anyway... Rikku... you look a little beaten up... will you allow me to heal you?" asked Kabuto.

"Sure." said Rikku as Kabuto healed her.

"Wakka..." said Lulu.

"Huh? What is it, Lu?" asked Wakka.

"There's something... that _we _need to discuss." said Yuna.

"Oh... go ahead." said Wakka.

"Ahem! Girls only! Boys, please wait over there!" said Rikku as Kabuto was done healing Rikku.

As Rikku was requesting to become Yuna's guardian, they decided to talk to Auron.

"Sir Auron..." said Yuna.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Auron.

"I would like... my cousin, Rikku to be my guardian." said Yuna.

"Show me your face." said Auron as he walked over to Rikku.

"Huh?" asked Rikku.

"Look at me." said Auron.

"Oh... okay, then." said Rikku.

"Open your eyes." said Auron as Rikku opened her left eye. As her eye was opened, Orochimaru couldn't help but stare at her.

"Uh... Lord Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto.

"Huh? What?" asked Orochimaru as he snapped out of his trance.

"Were you... were you staring at her?" asked Kabuto.

"Uh... no I wasn't. I wasn't staring. Uh-uh, no way." said Orochimaru as he began blushing as he anime sweatdropped.

"Uh, yeah you were." said Kabuto.

'Shut up! Or one of you will become my experiments. You don't want that... do you... Kabuto and Sasuke?" asked Orochimaru.

"No, Orochimaru... we don't." said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru. Please forgive me." said Kabuto as he bowed his head.

"Hmph. As I thought." said Auron to Rikku.

"Um... no good?" asked Rikku.

"Are you sure?" asked Auron.

"A hundred percent! So... anyway... can I... please?" asked Rikku as she gave Auron the puppy eyes.

"If Yuna wishes it." said Auron.

"Yes... I do." said Yuna.

"All right... now that you met Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, Tidus, and Wakka, I'll introduce you to the... _other _guardians." said Auron as he walked Rikku to where Orichimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke were standing.

"This is Sasuke." said Auron.

"I know him." said Rikku.

"You do?" asked Auron.

"Uh... _yeah... _I just met him a few minutes ago... duh!" cried Rikku.

"Okay... anyways, this is Kabuto." said Auron.

"I know him too. Thank you for healing me." said Rikku as she bowed her head.

"You're welcome." said Kabuto with a smile.

"And this... is Lord Orochimaru." said Auron as Rikku and Orochimaru looked at each other... then Rikku ran to Yuna and hid behind her cousin.

"Was it something I said?" asked Orochimaru.

"Hey... Rikku... what's the matter?" asked Yuna.

"H-h-him! He c-c-c-creeps me out!" cried Rikku as she pointed at Orochimaru.

"What? That's just Lord Orochimaru. No need to be afraid of him." said Yuna.

"But... he's scary!" said a frightened Rikku.

"What? Lord Orochimaru won't hurt anyone. Go say hello." said Yuna.

Rikku then walked back to Orochimaru.

"I-I-I-I-I'm R-R-R-R-R-Rikku." said Rikku, stuttering.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Orochimaru. But you can call me Lord Orochimaru... or Orochimaru-sama. Whichever you prefer, my dear." said Orochimaru as he smiled at Rikku.

"Uh... nice to meet you." said Rikku as she shook Orochimaru's hand.

"Wow. That's a strong handshake." said Orochimaru as he smiled at Rikku again to which she blushed then smiled.

"Rikku... at your service, Orochimaru-sama!" said Rikku as she bowed to Orochimaru.

"So... shall we get going?" asked Tidus.

"Yes! Let's!" said Yuna as the ten of them continued on with Yuna's pilgrimage.


End file.
